


Even Heroes Need to Be Saved

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets more than he bargained for when he picks up a mysterious girl at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes Need to Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, cause honestly I don't know. Me + late nights = danger. And don't ask me what Raelynn's story is...cause honestly....I don't know .

Another hole in the wall town.   
  
Another hell of a hunt.   
  
Another dirty bar.   
  
Another one night stand.

Sam took his usual corner seat with a clear shot of the door as Dean went to go get them beers.  
  
Not a half an hour later Sam was rolling his eyes as Dean chatted up some sultry thing. He gathered his things and left Dean to his conquests.

* * *

 

There was just something about her that he couldn’t quite place, couldn’t put his finger on.  
  
She wasn’t the type he normally went for. Normally he went for the young doe-eyed ones. The ones he knew that all he would have to do would be to say a few lines, flash a few smiles and the deal would be sealed.  
  
But this girl…she seemed like more of a challenge.  
  
She wasn’t dressed in a miniskirt and heels, hell, she was wearing jeans and boots, topped off with what looked like a favorite old t-shirt.  
  
She wasn’t a skinny thing either. Didn’t look like the type that would eat carrots and celery and then make a date in the bathroom with their finger and throat. No, she looked like the type that could pack away a steak and fries. Hell, in this area he wouldn’t be surprised if she worked on a horse ranch; what with her muscular arms and powerful legs.  
  
Damn those legs.  
  
Her face wasn’t even smeared with makeup, which actually seemed to make her more beautiful, more…natural.  
  
He approached her cautiously, trying to assess the potential fire she possessed.  
  
“Can I buy you another?” he asked, setting himself on the stool next to her and motioning to the now empty whiskey glass in her hand.  
  
Her raven black hair fell over her shoulder as her emerald green eyes turned to look at him, eyebrow arched.  
  
“You could…or you could just put it on my tab,” she smiled.  
  
He arched his brow with his own grin. He hadn’t been expecting that.  
  
The bartender came back by and refreshed both their drinks before she winked at him and he walked away.  
  
“My name’s Dean,” he offered.  
  
“Raelynn,” she smiled, holding out her hand.  
  
He smiled and extended his own, grinning even wider when she shook it firmly.  
  
“Haven’t seen you around before…you new in town?”  
  
“Just passin’ through,” he said, sipping his drink.

* * *

 

A half hour later Dean and Raelynn were still at the bar, swapping stories and laughing.  
  
She finished her glass and returned it to the bar upside down before sliding off the barstool and heading for the door without a word.  
  
Dean watched, utterly confused, until she threw him a smile over her shoulder.  
  
He wasn’t far behind her.

* * *

 

He had her backed up against the Impala, kissing her slow and deep.  
  
She ran her hands around his waist, under his jacket.  
  
He froze the second he remember the pistol in the waistband of his jeans.  
  
She smiled against his lips.  
  
“Relax babe, I know you’re a hunter,” she whispered.  
  
He took two full steps back and stared at her with a mix of anger, confusion, fear and still a hint of lust. Had she even said what he thought she did? Or was he just imagining?  
  
“What?” he finally croaked.  
  
She was still smiling at him lazily.  
  
She held her hands up in submission. “Relax, I’m not a nark. I’m not gonna rat you out or anything.”  
  
He was treading lightly now. Wondering if she was a potential threat.   
  
Although his gut was telling him no.  
  
“How do you know about…hunting?”  
  
Her smile faltered slightly and she slipped her hands into her pockets.  
  
“My…fiancé was a hunter.”  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
“Was?”  
  
“He was killed.”  
  
He nodded in sympathy.  
  
“You hunt?”  
  
“Hell no. I know about it, but I don’t exactly feel like dying anytime soon, thanks.”  
  
“Understandable,” he smiled.  
  
“Listen, I’m not going to endanger your mission or whatever. You just seem like you could use some…off time.”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re not like…no offence, soliciting or anything are you?”  
  
“Hell no! And thanks for even entertaining that thought!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry…” he hastily apologized. “Just making sure.”  
  
She just smirked. “Look Dean, we can continue on where we left off or I can go home by myself…your call.”  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Car’s unlocked,” he said quietly as he pulled his keys out and walked around to the driver’s side.  
  
She grinned at him as she slid into the passenger seat. He just chuckled and fired up the engine.

* * *

 

They laid together in a tangle of blankets, Raelynn curled up against him. Normally he’d be gone by now, but it was just…different with her. He didn’t really know how to explain it.  
  
He didn’t have to hide who he was. It was just…comfortable. She made him feel normal, to a certain degree. Safe even. He couldn’t understand what it was about her.  
  
Hell, he had even opened up and talked about…chick-flick stuff.  
  
She must be a demon or something, he mused. ‘Cause Dean Winchester didn’t do feelings.  
  
His brow furrowed as he wondered about what exactly he was feeling, and why.  
  
He knew come morning he’d be down the road, never to see her again. She knew the same thing. This was just a night of mutual pleasure between them.  
  
But somehow…it was still more than that.  
  
“You okay hun?” she whispered.  
  
He smirked, “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, leaning down to kiss her softly.  
  
She moaned into his mouth and he grinned against her lips.  
  
She smiled back, laughing softly and pulled back.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing,” she smiled, kissing him again.  
  
She could tell he was distracted and broke the kiss again.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, I just…I don’t know what it is about you. I never talk about shit. Hell, I normally don’t even talk to my own brother, let alone about my dad…and I just spilled like, everything to you tonight.”  
  
She just smiled. “I know. Most hunters don’t open up about shit. Hell, even my fiancé didn’t. But everybody needs to let off a little steam sometime.”  
  
He smiled, wondering why her words washing over him calmed him so much.   
  
“Yeah, I don’t normally…you know, let off steam.”  
  
“Well you should. You keep all that stuff bottled up inside…and sooner or later it’ll kill you,” she said quietly, placing her hand on his chest.  
  
“Hell, I’ll even give you my number so you can call and bitch,” she smiled.  
  
He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her arm absentmindedly, “Yeah, okay,” he smiled sheepishly.  
  
She grinned. “Even heroes need to be saved sometimes Dean.”  
  
He looked up to see her innocent eyes and beautiful smile that was utterly contagious and he found himself grinning back like an idiot before kissing her.

* * *

 

He lay under the covers still in a sleep-induced haze, just enjoying the warmth, and being so comfortable.  
  
He remembered the night before. How she had made him laugh and smile. How she kissed and tasted. How it had all just felt so right.  
  
Suddenly her voice whispered through his thoughts.  
  
“Even heroes need to be saved.”  
  
His eyes shot open and he lifted himself off the bed to turn and look at her just to discover an empty bed.  
  
Save for the silver necklace that she had worn the night before.  
  
He picked it up gingerly and then jumped when Sam groaned and rolled over in the second bed in the room.  
  
He looked around frantically, scarcely believing he was in the room that he and Sam had rented, and not the one he and Raelynn had been in.  
  
His brow scrunched in confusion.   
  
He had fallen asleep with her. He had never came back to this room.  
  
“What the…”

* * *

 

He sat staring into his lukewarm coffee, plate completely untouched.  
  
Sam swallowed past a mouthful of pancakes. “You alright man?”  
  
Dean nodded absent-mindedly. “Yeah,” he paused. “What time did I get back to the room last night?”  
  
Sam took a sip of coffee. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I just can’t remember what time I got back.”  
  
Sam stared at him.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Dude…you never went anywhere. We got dinner at the tavern and then crashed. You were there the entire time.”  
  
Confusion washed across Dean’s face.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Huh…must have had too much to drink then.”  
  
Sam looked slightly alarmed, staring at him with concern.  
  
“You had three beers, hardly too much.”  
  
Dean just stuck his hand in his pocket, fingering the cool metal of her necklace, proving to himself it wasn’t just a dream before he pulled out some cash and laid it on the table and got up to leave.  
  
Sam took another gulp of coffee before following his brother outside.

* * *

 

A week later it dawned on him that she had offered him her number. He snatched his phone off the end table, glancing at the closed bathroom door, reassuring himself that Sam was still busy with his shower.  
  
“Way to look crazy Dean, looking for a phone number to a girl that didn’t exist” he muttered to himself.  
  
He scrolled down the names in his contact list, freezing as the name Raelynn appeared on the screen.  
  
He quick yelled to Sammy that he was going to go grab something to eat and ducked out of the motel room.  
  
His thumb hovered over the green send button.  
  
Raelynn wasn’t exactly a common name, there was just no way it could be coincidence.  
  
He wasn’t even aware he had hit the button until ‘Dialing’ scrolled across the screen.  
  
He nervously held the phone up to his ear as he hunched himself deeper in his jacket and hurriedly walked off down the road.  
  
After three rings someone on the other end picked up.  
  
“Hi umm…is this Raelynn?”  
  
“Yeah it is…”  
  
“Umm, hi, uh…”  
  
There was a light airy laugh on the other end.   
  
Just like he remembered.  
  
“Hi Dean. Wondered when I’d here from you…”


End file.
